


Snack

by markspuppy



Category: DON'T CHASE THE DEAD-Marilyn Manson(song)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Chinese Language, MV - Freeform, Necrophilia, Other, you are a dog, 曼森还活着然后跑路了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: dog/driver, you/driver





	Snack

你是一条狗。  
一条毛发蓬乱，脊背结块，消瘦又骨架高大的狗。  
你是五个月前被遗弃的，所以，不出所料，你现在很饿。  
你的一条后腿在和其他流浪狗争斗时被抓伤，尚未愈合，这让你暂时有点瘸。  
更糟糕的是你发情了。你的阴茎红肿，在骨头的支撑下直挺挺垂在腹下，某种冲动驱使着你，但你没有心情去处理这个。  
饥饿带来疼痛，地狱的入口设置在你的胃里，从中流出灼烧的岩浆涌进喉咙，你让黏稠的口水在舌头周围堆积，从齿缝间滑落，伴着你疲惫呼哧喘出的热气。  
路过街边店铺的光滑墙壁，你看到里面你反光的眼睛。你知道那只是倒影，你很小时就在以前的家里搞明白了这回事。  
比月色更浓稠的光线照射在这条道路上，世界很安静，你知道夜已经很深了，否则你不敢像这样大摇大摆走动。  
只有你再未修剪过的指甲敲击在地面上的声音。  
亦步亦趋朝你看不到尽头、也看不清来路的方向行进着，短暂的悠然使你的尾巴在身后轻轻摇晃。  
你忽视了疼痛和寒冷，体会着这段时间内少有的放松……  
……直到风吹来腥臊的气味。  
瞬间竖起耳朵，你停下脚步警惕地抬高了鼻子，颤动着容纳这股味道。  
很新鲜，不远。你望向前方。  
你没少翻过垃圾桶，嗅进被人丢弃的食物混合在一起形成的强烈恶臭；你也尝试过捕捉松鼠和老鼠，吃下腐烂的丁点皮和骨头，这些味道都不一样，而你现在闻到的也不是这些。  
抖着耳尖，你原地踱了几步，犹豫一会儿，你开始提速顺着气味赶去。  
别无选择，你的胃又开始叫唤，再过一天你就会没力气到处走动。  
用爪垫刹住步子，你吐出舌头费劲地喘气。一台黑色的车停在那儿，干净崭新。  
你知道，首先，那东西可以毫不费力地撞飞你然后将你碾碎。其次，你也体会过坐进它身体里的感觉，你很喜欢它的速度和毫不费力从一个地方到达另一个地方的奇妙魔法。  
怀疑地凝视着那沉默的东西，引诱你的气味正从里面传出。  
没道理不冒险去看看。  
悄无声息地挪动起来，你绕了一圈，看着半开车门里漆黑的空间。  
非常浓的血的味道，还有一点点尿骚。  
呆立片刻，其实你仍然不知所措，但最终用脑袋顶宽了缝隙，试着探入那较为温暖的匣子里。  
里头有一个人。下意识耸起背毛要逃跑，你注意到一切却又那么的安静——连呼吸声也不存在的死寂。  
你从未见过这样的人，不过你知道那些被咬死的狗是什么情况，又浓又热的血味流出来：然后它们变成食物。  
你摆了几下尾巴，不利索的跳进车里。  
那个人靠在另一侧的车门上，像车内任何物件一样冷淡。  
你放低鼻子，试探着舔了舔他搁在坐垫上的手。冰冷，有点僵硬，和那些你接触过并熟悉的人类完全不同。  
你费力地试图弄清一些事情。某种困惑冉冉升起，而你不知究竟是什么。  
你的喘气声在狭窄的空间里被放大，你歪着身子爬上了柔软的椅子。  
强烈到刺鼻的味道离你近在咫尺。你不可自控……你不得不越过人的身体用力去闻玻璃上湿漉漉的物质。  
你的脊背抖颤了一下，在你意识到之前，你的舌头就已经舔了上去。  
冰冷，光滑，但是香甜。一些稀薄的肉糜黏在你的舌尖。  
你麻木的胃被激活了。  
越来越快，越来越用力，你无暇顾及流淌的唾液，你胡乱的亲吻玻璃，卷走上面略有干结的薄糊。  
顺着痕迹你撞上了那个人的脸，顿住几秒，你已经没有空闲去思考无用的东西。  
更多厚重，充实，甜美，腥臭，柔软的东西纠缠在那些凌乱的毛发里。  
你想起曾经用牙齿碰到你父母躯体时遭受的惩罚；你咬开了那个破洞的肉馅。  
你太饿了，太饿了，太饿了。缓慢流出的低温液体缓解了饥渴，使你难耐地发出乞求的呜咽，然后张大下颚满足自己。  
你喜欢这样血淋淋的食物。忘我地啃食着，或许你吃掉了他一个耳朵，也可能有几缕头发，那不重要，那只是美味的甜点。  
获得食物的欢愉使你浑身打摆子，另外的沉重焦灼缠绕在你的腰腹。你必须此时此刻将其释放，否则你要爆炸，要死亡，发出压抑的哭声，你张开腿将阴茎压在他温柔的大腿上。  
你的腰遵循本能，甚至不用分心去执行，你摩擦着丝滑的布料，令充血的肉块继续膨胀，而你的嘴继续在那张面孔上探索。你向下咬住他的喉咙，附近的脂肪又厚又软，你在上面凿出孔，细微的血泉浇湿你的毛发。  
大口喘息，你可以尝出化妆品的甜味，抽搐着的下体射出一大摊东西，混乱地低头舔了几下，潮热的味道比不上你的人那臭烘烘的腥气可爱。不过你弄清了尿味的来源，它可怜地渗透在他的裤子上。  
撕咬着，你拽开那个整齐的白色领口，这就像你曾经收到包装好的礼物时那样快乐。  
然后你像感谢父母那样从他的锁骨向上舔到他的唇，没人嫌弃或拒绝你，这让你很开心。尾巴甩在皮革面上噼啪作响，你知道这不会是永久的，但你还是为又一次同时得到食物、玩具和朋友而幸福。  
你并非真正好奇淌进喉咙里的东西是否又都从阴茎里吐出，你就是……你就是无法停止。  
弄不清楚过去了多久，你只是吃，吞咽，吻，交配，射精。  
这就是你的生活，这正是你追求的……  
你暖热了你冰凉的人类，在这狭小的地方勉强舒展了身体，蜷缩着将头搁在他被你弄得一塌糊涂的腿上。

你终于满足了。

但愿太阳会晚一些升起。


End file.
